Potions May Vary
by Donna Hufflepuff
Summary: The 3rd one-shot in the series. See what happens when Donna's potion class messes up a sleeping draught! Rated T for Donna's ranting!
1. TEASER

_An annoying voice speaks up... _

_**Nobody: Muwahahahaha! I love teasing helpless mortals! This is a teaser for the new short **_**Potions May Vary. ****_Watch as our dear Donna Hufflepuff and a few amazing students try to fix a sleeping draught gone wrong! _****O_O**

I slapped the young Gryffindor in the face. "Wake up, girl."

Ravena, with her snake wrapped around her neck like a scarf, glanced at me. "Professor Hufflepuff, what shall we do?"

"What can I say? I warn the fools. Darn Ravenclaw 6th year with a stupid streak, putting a draught into a 3rd year's cup. The idiocy!"


	2. POTIONS MAY VARY

**POTIONS MAY VARY**

"Alright, we are going to try to create a sleeping draught." I say, watching the 6th year students shift in their seats. "Now, can anyone tell me about this potion?"

One Slytherin girl, Ravena Schatten(She is one of the more agreeable Slytherins, sweet thing with a sharp mind and incredibly cunning, can talk her way out of tough spots), raised her slender hand high in the air, her sliver snake spiraling up her arm.

"Yes, Miss Schatten?"

Purple eyes sparkled as she answered. "The Sleeping Draught puts the drinker into a deep, but temporary sleep."

A grin quickly spread across my face. "10 points for Slytherin for being correct," I said. "Now, the Sleeping Draught is the cousin to the Draught of Living Death. It consists of Lavander, Flobberworm Mucus, Valerian, and Standard Ingredient."

A retching sound came from the Hufflepuff section at the mention of Flobberworm Mucus. My eyes landed on Erin White gagging, head hanging in the aisle with her light brown hair acting as a curtain.

"Something the matter, Miss White?"

"Yeah. Just peachy," she said, straightening back up. "Just can't wait to make Flobberworm Mucus stew."

I felt my left eye twitch at the girl's sarcasm. "Hahaha. I'll be sure to save an extra Flobberworm for you then." Giggles broke got amongst the Hufflepuffs as Erin shrank in her seat a little. Then it dawned on me. "What are you even doing here? Didn't you drop my class?"

Erin grinned mischievously. "Just came to annoying my dear Head of Hufflepuff."

I brandished my wand. "Unless you want to be talking in rhymes for the next two days, head to your class, Miss White."

The girl leapt from her seat and ran away. "Always a pleasure, Professor!" she called over her shoulder.

"Alright," I said, my attention turning back to my class. "Get those draughts going! But be warned, these are not to be used!"

*FEW HOURS LATER*

Study hall... The best part of my day. It's always fun to watch over the students. The quiet whispers are wonderful.

_CRASH!_

"AHH! HAZEL!" cried the hysterical Sofia Glower.

I raced over to the girls, pushing through the forming crowd of 3rd years and 6th years. "Out of my way!" I yelled, kneeling beside the fallen Gryffindor 3rd year. "What in the name of Merlin happened?!"

Sofia brushed back her black hair out of her face. "Professor, it's Hazel. She just took a drink of her Chocolate milk and collapsed."

I looked at Hazel Abberely, carefully. The Asian Hispanic girl looked as if she had fallen asleep. I poked her chubby cheek. She snorted and grinned in her sleep. Must be having a silly dream.

"Professor?" a voice asked. I whirl around to see Erin looking annoyed.

"Yes, Miss White?"

"I think I saw Edric Lark slip something into her drink."

My eyes widened. "That Potions challenged Ravenclaw?!"

Ravena appeared beside Erin. "I believe I saw it as well," she said. "And we all know how Edric loves a good laugh. He gave John Rathbone a Puking Pastille just last week."

I glanced down at the sleeping Hazel, who was muttering something about evil ducks and pancakes. Knowing it wouldn't work, I did something very stupid.

I slapped the young Gryffindor in the face. "Wake up, girl."

Ravena, with her snake wrapped around her neck like a scarf, glanced at me. "Professor Hufflepuff, what shall we do?"

"What can I say? I warn the fools. Darn Ravenclaw 6th year with a stupid streak, putting a draught into a 3rd year's cup. The idiocy!"

I stood up and pointed at Erin and Ravena. "You two, help me get Miss Abberely to the Hospital Wing."

The girls nodded and grabbed the sleeping girl.

"This way."

*A HOP, SKIP, AND A JUMP LATER*

I watched as Madam Pomfrey looked over the girl.

"A Sleeping Draught you say?" Pomfrey asked.

"A failed one. I happen to know that Mr Lark failed at creating it. He added too much Lavender."

Madam Pomfrey thought for a moment. "Hmm... Perhaps you might try smelling salts?"

I shook my head. "Wouldn't work. That Ravenclaw messed it up so bad that Miss Abberely took something similar to the dose for a Hungarian Horntail."

The nurse's eyes nearly popped out of her face. "Outrageous!"

"It's the truth."

"Oh dear. There is no telling when she'll awake."

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Wiggenweld!" I shouted.

Madam Pomfrey looked at me strangely. "The Wiggenwald potion? Do you have any in your potions cabinet?"

"Nope! But I can make it!" I laughed. "To my classroom!"

*TIME SKIP... NOBODY IS REALLY LAZY TODAY*

"And now for the salamander blood." I poured the blood into the cauldron of pink soup and watched as it turned a vivid green.

Ravena handed me a small vial. "This will work, right?"

"Ha! This will work. How do you think that muggle story Sleeping Beauty came into existence? Pure imagination my arse. A wizard prince used it to awaken a princess under the affects of the Draught of Living Death. Too bad she punched him for kissing her awake."

I dipped the vial into the cauldron, filling it to the brim and putting the stopper in place.

Ravena's snake hissed as it wound itself on top of her head like a crown with glowing amethyst eyes. I swear that it thinks of biting me.

"Ravena, why don't you and your snake-"

"Argent," she interrupted. "Her name is Argent."

I stared up into Argent's eyes(being only 5'9" to Ravena's 6'5" doesn't help matters... I have a crick in my neck). "Ok, then. Why don't you and Argent head back to your dormitory. I got it from here."

Ravena smiled, tucked her short sliver blonde hair behind her ears and walked away as I pointed at Argent, who had slithered around to continue watching me. I pointed at that snake and held up my fists. Argent looked like she was trying to laugh, but all I heard was short bouts of hissing. Turning the opposite direction, I made my way to the Hospital Wing.

Sofia was sitting next to Hazel's bedside, a cup of Pumpkin Juice in hand. "Professor!" she exclaimed. "Is Hazel going to be alright?"

"Settle down, Miss Glower. You're friend shall be fine."

I opened the vial and poured a few drops in Hazel's mouth. Standing back, we watched as she stirred. Brown eyes blinked open and the girl sat up.

"What happened?" Hazel yawned, reaching up to fixed her bushy dark brown hair. "Did I fall asleep while studying? I had the strangest dream about Artemis. He kept flying in loops and there was these laser-shooting ducks trying to steal my pancakes."

Sofia laughed rather loudly at her best friend. "Ducks and pancakes?"

"Sounds like you had an eventful dream," I said.

Hazel yawned a second time. "Professor, why are you here?"

I giggled. "Just to tell you to watch your milk better next time. I'm sorry to say that potions may vary."

**_Annoying Authors Note: _**

**_NOBODY: Special shout out to LiTori and Hazel Abberely for being the first two to submit awesome characters via PM. To Guest and sofia who reviewed without signing in. Thank you for your characters. My CREATE A CHARACTER is still open. Go over to it and give me a character. I promise they are in good hands... Muwahahahaha!_**

**_DONNA: Geez, Nobody... No one is going to trust you like that. *slaps her creator upside the head* _**

**_NOBODY: Ouch! That hurt! :/_**

**_DONNA: Well, see y'all soon in The Muggle Games :D_**


End file.
